


É ENDGAME, EZEQUIEL!

by cassiusaway



Category: Dom Casmurro - Machado de Assis, Quincas Borba - Machado de Assis
Genre: Crack, M/M, estreando nesse site de ficção de fãs o grande ship BATATA CORNA
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiusaway/pseuds/cassiusaway
Summary: Infelizmente, entre a morte do idoso e os lábios do RUBIÃO, a única coisa que não estava nem um pouco doce era o humor de EZEQUIEL.





	É ENDGAME, EZEQUIEL!

**Author's Note:**

> Caso alguém se importe: à luz das coisas que têm rolado pelas várias TLs por aí, estou oficialmente mudando isso para uma fanfic crossover de Dom Casmurro e Quincas Borbas que foi o meio termo que o meu lado 100% FEMINISTA QUE NÃO QUER PASSAR PANO PRA MACHO ESCROTO e o meu lado Artista Torturada conseguiram chegar (eu inclusive tive que procurar os nomes dos personagens na wikipédia porque não me lembrava de mais nada--na real, acho que nem li Quincas Borba, só Dom Casmurro mesmo).

— Mas eu nunca beijei lábios mais doces, EZEQUIEL! Eu não sei o que fazer! Estou duvidando de todas as minhas escolhas de vida! O RUBIÃO, EZEQUIEL, o RUBIÃO! Tanto homem ruim no mundo e logo o RUBIÃO! Por que não o vampiro bonitão do Crepúsculo??

— Para de ser tonto, ô, BENTINHO, todo mundo sabe que o Edward só tem olhos pra Bella.

Por mais que BENTINHO estivesse claramente muito impactado com toda essa situação, o coitado do EZEQUIEL estava ainda pior porque não sabia o que fazer. Era muita informação de uma vez só.

E olha que EZEQUIEL sempre tomou muito orgulho em ser um SEMINARISTA FALIDO prático. Do tipo que, quando surge um problema, como um idoso atravessando fora da faixa, reage bem na hora, O ACERTANDO COM UMA BÍBLIA COM A CAPA DE COURO assim que ele entra no campo de visão para que a colisão seja fatal.

Ele é, ainda por cima, um SEMINARISTA FALIDO muito caridoso, pois não há nada melhor para um idoso do que o doce acalento da morte.

Infelizmente, entre a morte do idoso e os lábios do RUBIÃO, a única coisa que não estava nem um pouco doce era o humor de EZEQUIEL. Ele não podia deixar de se sentir responsável pelo zarpar do “ship” (que quer dizer “navio” em inglês para quem não é poliglota) BATATA CORNA, no começo só uma brincadeirinha inocente, mas que agora, não só era “canon”, como estava fazendo com que ele se preocupasse com o futuro do seu programa cultural sobre cultura.

No presente momento BENTINHO ainda estava entrando em pânico por RUBIOSSEXUAL, a pior de todas as sexualidades, e isso porque ele já era bi assumido. E nada pior que ser bi, com esse povo por aí que acha que bi só serve pra fazer ménage.

Mas o ponto aqui é. Que uma vez que BENTINHO se aceitar como RUBIOSSEXUAL, eles vão ter um lindo relacionamento que vai durar exatos três meses, sete dias e cinco horas e até aí tudo bem, vai ser lindo, fazer maravilhas para a audiência do programa, porque não tem nada que a internet goste mais do que ver casal de homem com homem. Mas eles vão inevitavelmente acabar terminando quando tiverem A Conversa (“Como assim você nunca viu Blade Runner, BENTINHO??”).

Aí vai ser um problema. Pior que quando o BENTINHO descobriu que o RUBIÃO tava pegando a ESPOSA dele, com certeza. Nem se xingar vão mais, porque o EZEQUIEL conhece bem SEUS PERSONAGENS MACHADIANOS e sabe o tipo de coisa que o RUBIÃO fala pras pessoas que nunca viram Blade Runner, e esse tipo de coisa não tem DR que resolva, não.

Depois que o RUBIÃO termina com alguém por causa de Blade Runner, o negócio é seríssimo, nem olhar na cara mais ele olha.

— Olha, CORNINHO, para de chorar e se acalma. A única que você precisa fazer é assistir o Blade Runner.

— O filme?

— E lá tem outro Blade Runner??

* * *

— EZEQUIEL, eu vi o Blade Runner.

— E?

— Tudo faz sentido agora!!

— Ah, é?

— Se o Harrison Ford conseguiu engravidar aquela moça robô, então eu também consigo engravidar do Harrison Ford!!

Depois dessa troca EZEQUIEL se contentou que teria exatos três meses, sete dias e cinco horas para encontrar um novo CORNINHO pro CAPITOLINA.

Uma verdadeira pena; tanto tempo perdido olhando CV.

* * *

Finalmente era dia de gravação e EZEQUIEL já trajava sua bela camiseta da Seleção, abençoado pelos deuses do futebol e dos interesses de empresários. Aqui o Menino Ney não paga pato!

Mas estava um clima estranho. RUBIÃO estava usando uma camisa com mangas (mangas! RUBIÃO!) e o palestrinha estava estranhamente acanhado e lançando olhares encabulados para o RUBIÃO de tempos em tempos. Em momento algum ele tentou falar alguma coisa para ser ignorado; ele foi ignorado em silêncio, o que é muito aborrecedor, porque não tem nada mais chato que ignorar alguém que não fala nada.

E o CRISTIANO... ah, o CRISTIANO tava só sendo o CRISTIANO, porra.

Enfim.

CORNINHO que é CORNINHO gosta mesmo é de RECLAMAR QUE É CORNO, muito mais do que transar, então, na mente de EZEQUIEL, a única solução apropriada para essa timidez repentina aí que o BENTINHO tava tentando disfarçar (sem contar a meia-bomba) era fazer ele RECLAMAR QUE É CORNO, que aí ou ficava mole ou ficava duro de vez; não ficava com esse pau de Schrödinger.

EZEQUIEL é realmente um amigo muito bom. Amizade verdadeira, que chama isso! Dar a oportunidade pro amigo ficar logo de pau duro para comer o cu do outro amigo. Ou ter o cu comido, se formos sinceros. Mas não estamos aqui para discutir quem é o seme e quem é o uke da relação. (Que que cê tá olhando? Se não fosse nerd eu não ia tá aqui escrevendo essa merda, demônio.)

— Diz aí o que é “endgame”, ô, BENTINHO.

— “Endgame”, EZEQUIEL, é uma expressão wakandiana que quer dizer “filme dos vingadores sem metade dos vingadores em que o Hulk e a Viúva Negra finalmente transam”.

Definitivamente pau duro.

— Transar, EZEQUIEL, só em filme de Hollywood mesmo, com efeitos especiais e o caralho! Porque na vida real ninguém transa! Dá muito trabalho. — completou CRISTIANO, sempre prestativo e fornecendo uma boa Informação.

RUBIÃO só deu uma resmungada e então, BENTINHO, possuído ou pelo fogo da paixão ou pelo espírito do Chico Xavier, o agarrou pelo colarinho e meteu um beijaço em seus doces lábios.

— É ENDGAME, ezequiel! — exclamou CRISTIANO, fornecendo mais uma boa Informação antes de começar a cantar (“AI UANA NOU UAT LOVISSSSSSSSSSSS ENAI UANT IÚ TU XOU MIIIIII”) num falsete que, francamente, não fosse música o caminho pras drogas, seria muito emocionante.

EZEQUIEL, então, teve que se dar um soco no momento que pensou isso (auto-crítica que chama!) pois ele havia prometido a si mesmo não ia nunca ficar velho e frouxo, logo, não está mais aqui para terminar essa Obra Literária, porque tá colocando gelo no olho roxo. Perdoa aí pelo vacilo.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu botei o Blade Runner no meio dessa joça pois infelizmente indie e acabei me embolando toda mas ok. E, francamente, deus me livre de Hulk/Viúva Negra. E, ah, obrigada por ler isso, eu acho? (e sinto muito por você ter lido isso também)


End file.
